The Plan
by AlexalovesMikael
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha makes a bet, he has to make the freak of the school, Sakura Haruno fall for him. What he doesn't know is that as he starts to hang out with her he fall in love with her.


**Hey people here a new story I did in my old account and I thought I could show it to you guys. **

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Also... I was looking for this really old story but I don't remember the title. I know it was a SasuSaku and that it had some NaruHina, ShikaIno and Nejiten. It was about they were getting married but some fan girls drugged the guys and rejected the girls and the girls went missing but come back years (5 years?) later with kids not remembering anything. If any of you guys know what story am I talking about can you tell me the title I really wanna read it again. **

**OK now with the story**

**

* * *

  
**

**The plan**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura P.O.V

The definition for high school in the dictionary is the name used in some parts of the world to describe an institution which provides all or part of Secondary Education. For teenagers the definition of high school is a place where you can see your friends' everyday and hang out. For me the definition of high school is Hell.

My name is Sakura Haruno, and I go to Konoha High... in Konoha...duh!

In my school I am known as the weird girl with the really shiny eyes. Since I was little I've always been trying to shut everything away because I know what high school does to normal teenagers. It changes them. The 98% of the kids that are in high school aren't really what they show outside school... just to get the one term that everyone wants: being popular.

For me this wasn't a problem. I always hang out alone and I really didn't care what people thought about me. I knew that everyone knew that I was freak and a klutz... but that is who I am.

My life changed a lovely morning in summer... also known as the first day of school.

That day I woke at the same time as always, 7:30 sharp. I got dressed into a blue T-shirt and some jeans with my hair tied up and, of course, my glasses.

I got into my rusty old car and drove up to the school. As I got to the parking lot that morning, everyone looked my way since my car made so much noise, calling everyone's attention. But as soon as they saw it was only me they kept doing what they were doing.

I got out of my car and took my bag and went to meet with my friend Lee otherwise known as the gayest guy you'll ever met. As I made my way to my friend I passed the most popular girls in school or as I like to call them The Bitches.

The leader, Temari, is a blond girl with green eyes, while her followers are Karin who has res short hair and green eyes and Ami who has black hair and green eyes.

I've known them all my life and I have always hated them. They made my life hell. Temari was with a senior named Sasuke but Lee told me they broke up over the summer.

That was another thing about Lee: he knew everything about everyone. Don't ask me how he does it he just does.

I looked down so they wouldn't notice me and kept heading towards my friend. Minutes later I found myself in front of a dark haired guy who was smiling at me... that was Lee.

"Hey Sakura! It's been so long! Can you believe were juniors!!" Lee giggled like a kindergarten girl while I just laughed.

"Yeah big woop," I said as I opened my locker and took out my books.

"Are you emo this year? Come on show more spirit!!"Lee yelled.

"Yay," I said in a bored tone.

"That's more like it! Now what did you do over summer? Any cute guys?" Lee asked as we walked to our first class.

Meanwhile a brown haired guy with light brown eyes was getting out of his BMW with all his style and flow. He coolly made his way to the front of the school where his friends waited for him while some girl drooled over him as passed by them giving them a smile.

This was Sasuke Uchiha, AKA the hottest guy in all the school. I didn't think so. I thought that guy was so over his own ego that he didn't see what really was in front of him but Lee had some sort of small crush on him and I wasn't allowed to talk trash about the all so great Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke greeted all of his friends and they started to make their way to the back part of the school where they usually hung out. His two best friends walked beside him. The silver haired guy was named Naruto Uzumaki who was going out with Sasuke's cousin Hinata Hyuga and the other one was Shikamaru Nara who was going out with some girl from school. The three friends sat in their usual seat.

"So I heard that Temari dumped you," Naruto said, trying to get more information from Sasuke.

"Yeah... but I'm over it, whatever... I can get any girl I want," Sasuke said, giving a cool smirk to his friends.

"Well someone woke up with extra ego this morning" Shikamaru chuckled.

"I'm serious guys... I don't need a temari... I can have any girl," Sasuke said.

"Want to make it a bet?" Naruto asked.

"Please don't do this guy... it's troublesome" Shikamaru said, trying to stop both of his friends.

"Sounds like fun," Sasuke replied.

"Guys... that's not a good idea," Shikamaru said.

"Ok then... I bet you... to get.."

Naruto looked around to try and find a girl for the bet when he spotted me.

"Ha! I bet you can't get Sakura Haruno to fall for you," Naruto said.

"What? No way! Anyone but her... she's weird," Sasuke said.

"A bet is bet my man," Naruto said.

"Fine! What do I get if I win?" Sasuke asked making Shikamaru groan.

"Loser has to run around the school in his underwear," Naruto said.

"Fine," Sasuke replied and they both shook hands.

"So... you can start whenever you want," Naruto said and Sasuke got up with a smug smirk.

"Well... prepare to lose my good friends," Sasuke said.

"Oh no I'm not in this," Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"Fine... well wish me luck," Sasuke said and walked to the table where me and Lee were sitting.

"Hey," Sasuke said, with a smug smile, to us.

Lee and I turned around and Lee let out a girly gasp.

"Hi... Omg your Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke said, excited.

"Uh... yeah... and your... Les right?" Sasuke asked, unsure.

"I'm Lee but close enough."

Lee smiled and Sasuke smiled back.

"Sorry," he said.

"Oh don't worry... I love your hair today it looks sexy," Lee said.

Sasuke stood in silence while looking at Lee weirdly while I secretly laugh.

"Uh... thanks... so... your Sakura Haruno right?" Sasuke asked turning to me.

"Yeah," I said seriously.

"Uh I was wondering if we could hang out sometime?" Sasuke asked with a smile.

"I'm busy... Sorry," I said as I stood up and started to walk away.

"Come on Lee," I said.

"Sorry," Lee said and ran to me and we walked away.

"That went well," Naruto said while he walked from behind to Sasuke.

"That's just the first step... I'm not about to give up," Sasuke said and walked away.

Naruto laughed and followed him and they made their way to class.

"Why did you say no?! Come on Sasuke Uchiha asked you out and he knows your name," Lee said as we walked through the hallway.

"Because I don't like him and everyone knows my name... I'm the freak of the school," I said as I rolled my eyes.

Lee rolled his eyes too and kept babbling of how stupid I was for turning down the hottest guy in school. I wasn't really listening... I knew something was up with Sasuke.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review sending me some love.**

**Oh and please remember to tell me the title of the story that I'm looking for. **


End file.
